Namine's Leavin'
by pokemypocky
Summary: Axel hasn't been treating Namine right, so Roxas wrote her a special song. For my friend, Midnite Kitsune!


_**I do not own "Kingdom Hearts II" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**Nor do I own the song " Leavin' " by Jesse McCartney**_

**" Namine's Leavin' "**

Namine sat across from Roxas at her white table in her white room in the mansion. She invited him over because she had been having a bad week. Axel had broken yet another date, for what seemed like the thousandth time. It was getting to the point where she wondered if he really cared about her at all.

But today was going to be a good day, because Roxas mentioned that he had something very important to tell her.

She cleared her throat. "So Roxas, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He just sat there, smiling. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a music CD, handing it to her from across the room.

Namine was a little confused, but took the CD and stood up. "Uh, for me?"

He nodded.

She walked over to her CD player and put the CD in. The display screen read that there was only one track, but she pressed play. The beat erupted from the speakers instantly, and she noticed Roxas tapping his foot to the song. And then, much to her surprise, he started singing.

_**"Hey Namine, I've been watching you all day."**_

"Uh, I know. I invited you over here."

_**"Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing."**_

She turned around to look behind her. "… What thing?"

_**"You make me wanna take you out and let it rain."**_

She looked out the window. "Rain? But it's sunny outside…"

_**"I know Axel's your man, but this is what you should say."**_ He stood up and walked over to take her hand. _**"Why don't you tell him that you're leavin'? Never coming back again. You found somebody that does it better than he can. No more making you cry, no more gray skies. Girl, we flying on a G-fly, G-fly. And you're leavin', never coming back again. So call Axel and tell him you found a new man. The one who's so, so fly, the one who'll keep you high, have you singing all night, like that."**_

Namine was VERY confused. "Huh?… Who does what batter than Axel? And what's a G-fly?"

Roxas walked her over to her phone. _**"Now if I talk girl, you know that I will work it out."**_

She raised an eyebrow. "Work what out?"

_**"Man, I'll put my money, money where my mouth is."**_

She rolled her eyes. "Roxas, the last time I checked, you're broke."

_**"'Cause you're the baddest little thing that I ever seen."**_

"Oh, um, well… thank you… I think."

_**"So I will ask you one time if you got a man…" **_He picked up the phone and handed it to her. _**"Why don't you tell him that you're leavin'? Never coming back again. You found somebody that does it better than he can. No more making you cry, no more gray skies. Girl, we flying on a G-fly, G-fly. And you're leavin', never coming back again. So call Axel and tell him you found a new man. The one who's so, so fly, the one who'll keep you high, have you singing all night, like that."**_

Namine was beginning to understand what he meant. He was telling her to break up with Axel and be go out with… him. She really didn't mind the idea, given the circumstances. But she didn't know how to tell Axel… But she really did like Roxas, and maybe she should give it a try. When she reached her fingers to the phone keys, she was so nervous that she was shaking. She had never broken up with anyone before.

Roxas calmly took hr hand and smiled at her kindly. _**"Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress. Just tell him to the left, left, left. Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress, 'cause we gone & we gone & we gone. Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress. Girl, you deserve nothing but the best. No stress, no stress, no stress. Girl, you need to tell him…"**_

She smiled and nodded as she dialed the number more confidently. After it rang a few times, Axel picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Axel? It's Namine."

"Oh, hey… What's up?"

"Well… I have to tell you something important."

"Oh? What? Is it about the missed dates?"

"Well, kind of. The thing is… You see…" She looked at Roxas, who smiled and nodded. And then, it just came out. "Axel, I'm… _**I'm leavin'! Never coming back again. I found somebody that does it better than you can. No more making me cry, no more gray skies. We'll be flying on a G-fly, G-fly. And we're leavin', never coming back again. So I just wanted to tell you I found a new man. The one who's so, so fly, the one who'll keep me high, have me singing all night, like that!"**_ She slammed the phone down onto the receiver and hugged Roxas tightly as the song on the CD player ended. "Thank you Roxas! Axel had that coming to him, and yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Roxas smiled wide, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"I really liked your song," she said as they sat back down at the table. "Now… what was the important thing you wanted to tell me?"

Roxas' smile abruptly fell from his face, and his face went blank.

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, I admit that this was random and out of character, but I wrote it for a friend of mine, who saw the video for the song and didn't like it. But she loves Kingdom Hearts, so I wrote this up for her. I hope she likes it! ;-) Anyway, please leave a review, if you want. 


End file.
